The Diary Of Lily Luna Potter
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: A diary of falling in love while trying to sneak past Uncle Charlie - Trying to figure out how the new DADA teacher is going to get cursed - and excaping the wrath of older brothers. Lily/Scorpius.


**The Diary Of Lily Luna Potter**

* * *

_Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night._ _(All About Eve, 1950)_

* * *

_Thursday, September 1st 2020_  
_Entry Number one_  
_11:30 AM_

Dear Diary;

Hello! Before I get to my day I might as well tell you about myself, right? I'm Lily Potter. Yes, The Lily Potter. That gets really, really annoying. I don't want to be known as The Lily Potter. I'm not my father, I didn't kill Voldemort.

I can speak Parseltongue, though... it's unknown why, as when Voldemort's soul left my father he lost his ability. However, I am a descendent of the Weasleys and the Potters, which means the Blacks too... so it probably isn't that weird. I don't usually tell people about this ability, people still think it's linked to Dark magic, even after all these years.

Anyway…

I have bright red hair that's fairly long, I like to keep it in pigtails or a ponytail but sometimes when my friends get at me they love to doll it up. My eyes are emerald green just like my father's and brother's and I've been told I look just like my paternal grandmother.

Being a Potter isn't really what it's cracked up to be at all. Sure, we're rich and that's nice sometimes but I always feel like there's always so much to live up too.

There's a lot of us as well, five to be exact and I'm the second youngest. My younger sister, Taylor is a second year Hufflepuff and I think sometimes she feels the pressure of being a Potter too.

I'm the one who really sticks out in my family. I'm a Slytherin for one, the third in my extended family but the first in my main family. All my older brothers are Gryffindors, which don't really bug me, but it's like we're expected to be the same. I think Taylor was disappointed when she wasn't a Gryffindor, but her best friend Niko was also put into Hufflepuff so that cheered her up.

My brothers are the most popular kids in school; whereas I only have a handful of friends - three to be exact and they just so happen to be my roommates. There are so many reasons I'm abnormal to my family, and sometimes it takes its toll on me.

I don't really have much of a love life either, which doesn't really bother me, though there is one Gryffindor who has a major crush on me. His name is Lysander. He talks a lot about Nargles and Wrackspurts and it really is a major turn off.

It also just so happens that I'm named after his mum and she's my godmother. So although we knew each other since birth, he's still extremely annoying.

Anyway, let's get to a point of this diary, shall we?

I've been having these really weird dreams lately. I told my godmother about them and she suggested I write them down - I figured if I'm going to have a diary I might as well go all out.

I have to admit I'm really scared because of these dreams. Basically, when they start I'm in some kind of ritual. There are Death Eaters all around me and they're chanting some kind of mumbo-jumbo, and then I wake up.

The train ride to Hogwarts is pretty boring sometimes so I find myself writing letters to my godmother. We're pretty close.

_Luna,_

_Hey. It's me. Duh. I'm sitting on the train writing in the diary you gave me while Dakota sleeps (surprise, surprise), Serenity studies (seriously, classes haven't even started yet!), and Ember reads. James and Albus are gone off with their friends as always. I really don't get why we have to take the train to Hogwarts when we could just Floo. How are you? I'll see Neville soon at the feast; I'll be sure to say hi for you._

_Love,_

_Lily_

I sent the letter off with my brothers owl, Keys. No, I don't understand what that name is about either. Trust me.

So someone just slid our compartment door open and asked to sit in here. Apparently everywhere else is full. It's a boy and he is pretty tall and muscular. I never saw him around before. Maybe he is new?

Well, I'm not going to be rude and just keep writing while he is just sitting staring at me so I'll write again later.

* * *

_Entry #2_  
_3:00 PM_

Another reason why I'm abnormal: while everyone is eating sweets and playing Exploding Snap I'm lying on the train seat writing in you. Normally, before you came along I would probably take a nap, but I figure if I have to write in you about my dreams and feelings... I might as well go all out, right?

I bet you're dying to know about the boy, aren't you?

His name is Scorpius Malfoy and he's in Sixth Year. The Malfoys were on the opposite side of the War so of course if I even so mention that I talked to him my mum is going to freak. Oh well. That's their problem.

For some reason Scorpius took particular interest in me. It really seemed to piss Dakota off; she isn't used to not having boys ogle her every move.  
As it turns out, Scorpius has been begging his father to come to Hogwarts for the past five years. His father was afraid of what would happen to him, which is reasonable, I mean he was a Death Eater and a lot of the people in school can't look past that thought.

We spent a while talking about his school in Salem, it was extremely different to Hogwarts in my opinion.

He was rather brilliant looking, like, you know, not like a total nerd, like someone who would be late for class because someone was snogging his face off. At this thought my stomach did a flip as if we were on a roller coaster. I unconsciously put my arms around myself as I realized that I wouldn't mind being the girl that snogged his face off. I'm getting worse then Dakota.

Like really I'm pretty sure all she's done since he got in here is stare at him. Of course now they're playing Exploding Snap so she can't ogle him as much. But still, she's such a flirt.

A few minutes ago I got a reply from Luna; Keys was not impressed that he had to wait for me to open the window before he could get in. Poor thing, it must be hard to keep up with a train.

_Lily-Loo_

_I'm doing fine, sweetie. And I'm sure that you would miss the train if you couldn't go for some reason. I remember when I was in school we would all get into such mischief on the train. Go on and have fun._

_Love you always,_

_Auntie Luna_

She was right - I would miss the train if it wasn't here. But that still doesn't mean I like it.

I'm starting to doze so I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight, diary.

* * *

_Entry #3_  
_4:00_

That was the worst nap ever.

I had my recurring nightmare again - which is fine and expected - I have it all the time. What don't happen all the time is me waking up in someone's arms. In Scorpius' arms to be exact.

I was kicking and screaming in my sleep apparently and when Scorpius picked me up I stopped. How embarrassing. I'm like a cat in the water! What? You don't get that expression? Honestly, neither do I.

On the bright side after I got over my initial shock (and major embarrassment) I noticed the death glares Dakota was giving me. It was so funny.  
Scorpius wouldn't let me go for a while after that; I found that both really weird and really cute at the same time. After all; he was extremely cute - and he was actually pretty comfy. Scorpius is a bit of a mouthful though, maybe I'll just call him Scor instead.

I managed to get him to let me go when I told him I had to write my dream down. Funny really that I intended to just do that and started ranting about how I woke up - not why I woke up.

Anywho. I dreamt that a Death Eater broke out of Azkaban this time. If memory serves me correctly it was Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Yaxley.

So they all got out and just disappeared off the radar. I mean I know the world is a huge place and all and that's really weird. Don't you think?  
Anyway, the train will be pulling up soon and I'm still not in my robes, I'd better go and get changed.

* * *

_Entry #4_  
_11:00 PM_

I officially had the best first night at Hogwarts ever!

When I got off the train James saw Scor behind me and we were talking about what Muggle ice cream we liked the most. (Yes, he actually has had Muggle ice cream!) James being the bastard he is comes up and pants' Scor in front of all the Gryffindors and Slytherins. It's possible that a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were there as well. His boxers are black with white skulls but if anyone asks I'll deny that I looked. Anyway, Scor went a dark shade of red and ran towards the carriages.

"You're such a bastard, James!" I snapped at my big brother getting confusing looks from my whole family as I ran towards the carriages after Scor. I lost sight of the girls when we got off the train.

"I'm so sorry about my stupid git of a brother!" I said as I got into the carriage that Scor was in just staring at what I'm guessing was a Thestral. Thestrals are what pull the carriages to Hogwarts and you can only see them if you saw someone die. I can't see them, but my mum and dad both can.

"It's nothing," he smiled still bright red.

"No, it's not. He's a stupid git who only thinks about himself. He spends his free time tormenting and humiliating Slytherins, even me." I sighed and Scor pushed my bangs out of my emerald eyes. For the rest of the trip to the castle we talked about our favourite Quidditch teams.

I wanted to ask him why he could see the Thestrals, but I guessed that it was way too personal.

The Sorting was interesting all the First Years were just staring at Scor, it was the first time in a while we had a student get sorted that was older than eleven. But when the Hat went on its head it chuckled lightly saying, "Now, finally the Malfoy boy is here. Better late than never, eh? Now where will we put you... You're not at all as dark as your father or his father before, but still cunning, resourceful, ambitious... SLYTHERIN."

(Scor told me at dinner what the hat had said to him.)

I sat at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the teachers table as I always do but this year it was different because it wasn't just me and the girls; Scor was there too. We laughed and talked through the feast then Headmistress McGonagall (or as I call her in private Auntie Minnie) said her long speech welcoming the new students and reminding us about the main rules.

After the speech Martin Flint (the Head Boy, who was also a total arsehole) brought us to our common-room located in the dungeons. He said the password "Mudbloods despise this school" which in my thoughts is the stupidest thing ever. Albus' friend (remember Albus is my brother) is muggle-born and he is the smartest guy I've ever known, and so is my Aunt and she was the Brightest Witch of her Age.

Scor and I went to the couch by the fire and sat down. The girls went upstairs to unpack their stuff like they always do. The fire was already lit because it gets really cold down here when the sun goes down, being located under the lake.

"So, are you a morning person or not?" Scor asked at random while sipping on the hot chocolate he conjured for us.

"Uh… Well I like to get a shower as soon as I get up so I can fully wake up cause if not I'll probably be more on edge until I fully wake up on my own," I answered truthfully, "Why?"

"Well I've got to make sure of what to be expecting if I have to wake you up at any time," he said, grinning. The conversation went on from there until everyone was cleared out of the common-room and gone to bed. It was only at that time Scor said, "Well I guess we should get ready and go to sleep. Classes start at nine."

I nodded, "'Night, Scor."

He looked at me with a warm, sad smile, "My dad used to call me that."

I frowned, "Oh. If you don't-"

"No, I like it. I just haven't heard it in a long time." He explained as we walked to the stairs. "Well, goodnight," he said at my dorm door and I smiled and waved in return.

For those of you who don't know - Draco Malfoy was killed, murdered - five years ago. No one knows exactly what happened to him.

* * *

_Friday, September 2nd 2020_  
_Entry #5_  
_11:00 AM_

I woke up this morning by the worst dream I've had yet. I was shaking uncontrollably and tears were coming out of my eyes. This was the fourth time in a row I got awoken by the same dream.

It wasn't the Death Eater one, it was one where I was captured and some people were trying to resurrect Voldemort using a stone. It was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest or somewhere - I don't even know.

Anyway.

I got up and it was still dark out; my Muggle alarm clock read 5:22 AM. I tried lying back down and sleeping until eight but I couldn't sleep, the images just kept creeping in my mind. So I went to the bathroom my robes and hygienic things in tow, took a shower and ready for the day. 5:54 AM is when I was all ready for my first day back at Hogwarts so I went down in the common room, careful not to wake the girls.

The common-room was empty (so surprising) so I went out the door after double-checking that my wand was in my pocket and decided I'd go to play with Buckbeak the Hippogriff at my Uncle Hagrid's.

I walked up from the bottom floor which was so cold you could of swore it was the dead of winter outside. I could see my breath as I breathed and I wasn't looking forward to the winter months this year at all. James has told me countless of times that he wish he was a Slytherin in winter so he could get his hands around a girl to help get warm. He was such a pig sometimes; really he and Dakota would be perfect for each other.

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss Potter?" a soft voice asked from the shadows as I stared walking towards the forth stair case. I flinched and looked towards the voice and out appeared Professor Weasley, my Uncle Charlie, who was the Slytherin head of house and our DADA teacher.  
"Um… I was just… Sleepwalking!" I said. The saddest attempt of lying I've ever made. Uncle Charlie wasn't pleased as he motioned me to follow him into his toasty warm office that was heated by a fireplace and that smelled like Grandma Wesley's homemade cookies.

"Lily it's six in the morning. Where were you going to?" Uncle Charlie asked his tone was between angry and frustrated.

"I had a nightmare and when I was a little girl Auntie Hermione used to let me play with Crookshanks when I was at the Burrow." I explained and Uncle Charlie's expression softened a little but not too much. "That still doesn't tell me where you were going," he said getting more annoyed by the second.  
"Uncle Hagrid's. I was going to play with Buckbeak," I said truthfully. No sense in lying now when I was going to get nowhere.

Uncle Charlie looked disappointed, very disappointed, "Lily Luna Potter how many times have I told you that you are to go nowhere near the Forbidden Forest before or after daylight? It's just too dangerous!"

"About a million?" I replied with a smirk which got me a glare, so naturally I pouted. "But Uncle Charlie, it's nearly daylight. By the time I get out there it will be daylight. I just wanted to get out of that dorm, it was getting claustrophobic and I haven't been back here a day!" I said stifling a yawn. Uncle Charlie was then looking closely at my eyes which probably looked like I hadn't slept in days, which was kind of true as I haven't gotten a good night sleep since last Saturday.

"When was the last time you slept through the night?" Uncle Charlie asked going full parental mode.

"I-I'm not sure," I lied stuttering which I usually do when I'm frustrated about something.

"Lily, why don't we talk about these dreams you're having?" Uncle Charlie said putting one of his hands on my own that was on his desk.

"No, I'm fine Uncle Charlie, really, I was actually going to trash the Gryffindor common room that's why I'm out of bed. I wasn't going to Uncle Hagrid's." I continentally lied and Uncle Charlie frowned. I could tell by his expression that he bought my lie and looked very cross with me.

"Well then Lily that will be 20 points from Slytherin and a detention tomorrow morning." Uncle Charlie said I pouted but nodded. Our first class wasn't even started and I had our house down to -20 points. What an eventful morning so far.

"Alright. Can I please go now Uncle Charlie?" I asked trying not to let the sadness, frustration, or fright set into my voice as I spoke. Uncle Charlie nodded but warned me, "Don't let me catch you out before or after hours again or it'll be straight to the Headmistress' office."

I had to restrain myself at laughing at this. Auntie Minnie? That's sounds really threatening. Not. But then again if she was talking to me it would be as the headmistress of the school not as my Auntie Minnie. The point is that I would be more afraid of her calling Mum or Dad then of her herself.

"I won't." I said softly. "Let you catch me," I added in my head. Uncle Charlie nodded and I smiled as I left the office. By this time it was nearly seven so I decided to go down to Uncle Hagrid's like I was going to an hour ago, to play with Buckbeak. I was half way up the stairs when I heard someone shouting, "SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK MALFOY!" It was the voice of a very, very angry James. Once I got up the rest of the steps I could see that he was fighting with Scor. I didn't even see him pass the office door.

I went over to them yelling, "Expelliarmus," and both their wands flew out of their hands and into mine, "What's going on here?" I asked as I approached the Sixth Year and the Seventh Year.

"Lily, this bonehead here was talking about screwing around with you!" James said looking at me with anger-filled eyes. I didn't know what he was talking about because Scor most definably didn't 'screw around' with me last night.

"That's not what I said. I said 'I got lucky when I met your sister.'" Scor said his eyes just as anger-filled, "For your information, I meant that I never had a friend before."

"Oh." James said. I rolled my eyes and walked off towards the front door after throwing their wands back

The upper floors are way warmer than on the bottom under the lake. I went through the door and sun rays shined on my face warming me instantly. It was going to be a warm day come two or three o'clock.

I went to Uncle Hagrid's and nothing of much interest happened. I rode on Buckbeak's back and had some tea. By the time eight rolled around I was on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

At breakfast I sat across from Scor and next to Ember. While I was eating my toast my Head of House handed out our timetables.

_Monday:_

_Charms (with Ravenclaw), Defence Against the Dark Arts (with Gryffindor), Transfiguration (with Hufflepuff) History of Magic_

_Tuesday:_

_Herbology (With Gryffindor), Care of Magical Creatures (with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) Potions (with Gryffindor) History of Magic_

_Wednesday:_

_Muggle Studies (with Hufflepuff), Potions (with Gryffindor), Defence Against the Dark Arts (with Gryffindor)_

_Thursday:_

_Herbology (with Gryffindor), Care of magical creatures (with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw), Charms (with Ravenclaw)_

_Friday:_

_Transfiguration (with Hufflepuff), Potions (with Gryffindor), Astronomy (with all Houses; starts at 9PM)_

I liked Wednesday and Friday the best because we only had three subjects.

"What do you have today?" Scor asked I glanced at the timetable before answering, "Charms, DADA, Transfiguration and History of Magic."

Just as we finished breakfast the owls arrived with the post. I looked up but Keys was going towards the Gryffindor table, but just as I put my head down a small jumpy bird crashed right next to me and stuck out its leg that had a letter attached. I took the letter from her and she nibbled on my finger affectionately. The letter was from Luna, naturally.

_Lily-Loo,_

_So did you make a new friend or not? Your mother was surprised this morning as she said she hasn't received any letters from you yet. She was most definitely surprised when I told her I had received three. The point of that being, please write to your mother and father soon, maybe after your first lesson._

_Love you always_

_Luna_

_P.S: Please accept this owl as a gift, I know Keys must me exhausted. Her name is Scales._

As I read the P.S I gasped causing Scor to look at me weird, "What, is everything alright at home?"

I nodded, "everything is fine. My godmum Luna just gave me this owl. Her name is Scales."

Scor smiled and nodded. I looked at Scales. She was mostly grey with spots of brown and a musty dark yellow. Her eyes were also yellow and I could tell she wasn't very old because she couldn't stop moving up and down on her feet.

"Good owl Scales," I said calmly to the energized owl and ruffed up her feathers.

I saw Scor smile in the corner of my eye as I gave Scales some of my pancake then she went off to the Owlery.

So now I'm in Charms class. This year our teacher's name is Professor Chang. I think it's hilarious because she was dad's first girlfriend. Our introduction was a little like this.

"Lily…Potter?" she said looking up into the class probably looking for someone that looks just like a female version of Dad.

I raised my hand and she smiled warmly. "Hullo, Lily."

I laughed, "Hey,"

Not too weird I suppose. But the fact that I'm not paying attention in her lecture about the charms we should already know is kind-of rude. Oh well, I know what charms we should know and I can use them just fine.

"Miss Potter, is there a reason you're not paying attention to my lesson?" Chang asked. I didn't look up at first until she was in front of my desk.

"Oh, sorry. It's just not very interesting," I said truthfully and she looking disappointed.

"Very well then, come up to the front and preform all fifty-six spells." she said.

Of course I spat my big mouth about and had to do the stupid spells - and even more to my horror, I could only think of eleven charms. Eleven!

"Little Miss Lily isn't on her high horse now," one of the guys in Gryffindor said. He was right, what was wrong? Professor Chang motioned for me to go back to my seat, of course not without managing to give me my second detention of the year - this must be a new record.

Anyway, I'll write after lunch. Probably in History of Magic.

* * *

_Entry #5_  
_2:00 PM_

Nothing interesting happened. Well when I was sitting in the Great hall and Scor found me we had a discussion regarding me going to the hospital Wing. Do I really look that bad? But I won again; I just don't want to talk about my dreams. It's bad enough writing them down.  
Yeah were in Transfiguration by the way and Grandma just noticed I'm not paying attention so I'll write in you later.

* * *

_Entry #6_  
_12:00 AM_

Nothing really exciting happened except for some Hufflepuff kid turning their desk into a bat instead of a cat in Transfiguration. Grandma laughed along with everyone else. When I got out of class Scor was waiting for me. I thought that was nice and it made my heart skip a beat.

We went to the Forbidden Forest because he wanted to meet a centaur, but it wasn't fun because centaurs are the rudest and most reclusive creatures in the Forest. Funnily enough I found this strange stone by a tree, it's shiny.

But anyway we managed to get back and sneak in after-hours without getting caught, thankfully. This was around eleven o'clock so we said out goodnights and I wrote letters to my Mum, Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Luna.

_Mum,_

_Hi. School is good so far. I had DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic (the only subjects I care about: D) Guess what we have to learn about tomorrow? If you guessed the second war you won. Yawn, how boring. The only thing fun about it is correcting the mistakes of the books and teachers. I heard we even have to do a project on it this year. Why must be learn about it every single stupid, stupid year? CHO CHANG is our DADA teacher. She looked at me and she was like, "Lily Potter?" and I nodded and she just looked horrified… I think she has a son too, in Seventh Year… I can follow in dad's footsteps, haha!_

_Love you always,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Luna,_

_Yes, I made a new friend. He is rather brilliant-looking, but I didn't say that. And thank you so much for the owl! She's wonderful! Classes are fine so far, even though I'm not so thrilled to be learning about the Second War in History of Magic, but it is fun to correct the books. I just wrote a letter to Mum and I'm about to write to Dad to ask him for the invisibility cloak, I need it to sneak out after or before hours, so I won't get caught by Uncle Charlie, AGAIN! (But I will deny I ever said that if you tell Dad!)_

_I miss home. I can't believe I actually miss going to Grandma Weasley's for supper every night. It's not like the food is all that bad here, it's great, but I just miss home I guess. Anyway, onto the more exciting news… Guess who our DADA teacher is. CHO CHANG! You know, Daddy's first girlfriend, haha. I haven't had Herbology yet so I never really talked to Neville but he looks fine._

_Love and miss you,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Dad,_

_Hi. How are you? I'm okay, I made a new friend. And classes are okay._

_So you remember your first girlfriend? Yeah, well I'm going to be getting to know her as she's the new Charms teacher this year. Oh and I'm also thinking about following in your footsteps - she has a son in 7th year, he is brilliant. Heehee!_

_So now that your daughter has bugged you to pieces, she would really like to have your invisibility cloak. *puppy dog eyes* Albus and James have had it for too long, I'm already in my 4th year, and I think I should get it. Pretty please?_

_Love you,_

_Lily_

_P.S I found this really weird stone in the Forbidden Forest, any idea what it could be?_

* * *

_Aunt Hermione,_

_How are you and Uncle Ron? I'm doing fine, but classes are as boring as ever. Charms is interesting, we have Cho Chang as our teacher, I'm trying to think if she'll turn out evil, quit, or die. And I can't decide. I hope it's quit though. No, wait, never mind, it's DADA that's cursed. Anyway, It's late and I have to sleep._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Well, I'm going to go send these letters now. I'll write again tomorrow.

* * *

_Saturday, November 1st, 2020_  
_Entry # 7_  
_5:00 PM_

I just got you back from Uncle Charlie. I was so pissed at him because a lot has happened in the last eight weeks. Well actually I stole you back from Uncle Charlie but that's just a minor detail. You see my grades are slipping because I can't sleep because of that stupid nightmare, and I still haven't told anyone about it. But that's not the point. Here is basically what happened:

That night I was walking out of the common room to bring my letters to Specks when Uncle Charlie caught me.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Uncle Charlie asked just as I was going up the first step. I frowned cause I didn't even have his first detention yet and I was about to get another.

"I'm homesick, I was just going to the owlery to owl everyone, I swear, Uncle Charlie!" I said showing him the five letters that I held in my hand.  
"Very well, then. But I'm not going to let you go by yourself," he said and thank God that Scor was eavesdropping on the conversation, "I can take her, Professor Weasley," he had said coming in the room. Uncle Charlie looked surprised that another Slytherin was roaming the halls at midnight and gestured him to come in the room. "And what are you doing out of bed Mr. Malfoy?" Uncle Charlie asked Scor. I rolled my eyes at him and Scor answered, "I didn't see Loony Lily (what Scor calls me) down in the common room when I came back from getting ready for bed. I went up to her room and Ember told me she wasn't there so I just thought I would go to a few places that I know she would go to,"

Uncle Charlie nodded, "That will be 50 points from Slytherin and both of you will be having detention tomorrow with Hagrid," Uncle Hagrid? Detention was going to be so much fun. I loved going in the forest with Uncle Hagrid! He has so many friends in there, most of them are so cute. Like the centaurs. Halfy horsie and halfy many, even though they are so rude.

We both nodded, "Can we go send these letters now?" he nodded but warned, "I know I said this before but I mean it this time. You will be going to the Headmistress next time Lily-Lou." I smiled and quickly made my escape but not without being crushed into a hug by Uncle Charlie and getting, "I'm only trying to keep you safe," whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and took Scor's hand dragging him out of there. We were halfway to the Owlery before I realized that we were still holding hands. I quickly took mine out of his and muttered, "Sorry," my cheeks were getting so hot it wasn't funny, thank god it was dark in the empty hallway.  
"It's alright. You got your wand right?" he asked and I nodded not quite knowing what he wanted to know that for, "Why?"

"Because God only knows what we can run into." Scor said in a nonchalant voice. I nodded. As we got to the front door and opened it the wind was very, very chilly for being September. I started to shake and Scor took his sweater off and put it around my shoulders. "But now you'll be cold," I said trying to shrug the sweater off, even though I didn't want to.

He shrugged, "I'm not that cold." I nodded and we walked up the hill to the owlery. Most owls were flying around but Specks, being the loner of the group was sat on his perch eating a mouse.

"That's disgusting, Specks! When you're done with your dinner I want you to bring these two letters to Mum and Dad, this letter to Luna, and this letter to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Okay?" The owl just gulped down the rest of its dinner and stuck its leg out so I could tie the letters on.

"Smart owl you got there," Scor said. I had almost forgotten that he was there. I nodded and we headed back towards the common room. When we went to our separate ways we gave each other a hug as we always did, but this time he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Loony-Lil," he said and I just stood there dumbfounded. When he had disappeared up the stairs to the Sixth Year boys' dormitory, I realized that I still had his sweater on. I think I'll keep it and wear it whenever we sneak out late at night from now on.

Classes were really boring and the next day in DADA I wasn't doing the work and I was about to write about my trip the night before with Scor when Uncle Charlie took you from me, the stupid, idiotic arsehole!

Anyway nothing interesting happened until the night before last, when we went to pay a visit to Uncle Hagrid. He got mad at us because it was half past midnight, but he wasn't asleep - he was just saying that we should be. It was pretty funny because he is a teacher and he just told us to come in. We had tea and some of his rock-hard rock cakes to be polite.

The next thing I knew I was lying in bed with my outside clothes from the night before still on, including Scor's sweater. I got up and changed it was 6:30 AM. I had a shower the night before so I didn't need one then and I went down in the common room.

It turns out I fell asleep at Uncle Hagrid's and Scor carried me all the way back to the castle. Thank God I hadn't had the nightmare I always had. Come to think of it I was having a very, very different dream.

When I went into the common room Scor was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. I sat next to him and he smirked at me, "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep last night when I was walking up from your Uncle Hagrids," he explained still smirking, "It was very entertaining."

I don't know why but I started blushing, I suppose because I probably wasn't saying anything that would be okay to say to the guy I was falling for.

"What did I say?" I was totally dreading the answer.

"Oh, nothing much. You mumbled mostly; all I could pick out was 'Scor'." he said his smirk turned into a grin and I blushed more, if that is possible.

"Oh," was all I could say, "I was dreaming that I got on the school baseball team!" (Get it? Baseball? Think…) I lied quickly, I don't think he really bought it but it's the best I could think of, thank God he wasn't muggle-born because he would have known that 1) you don't 'Score' in baseball, 2) we don't even normally play baseball in England because it's an American sport, and 3) Hogwarts has never and probably will never have a baseball team.  
"Oh okay," he said even though I knew deep in my heart (or hoped) he knew I was dreaming about him. "What's baseball?"

"It's really fun muggle sport. You get a bat kind of like a Beater's bat and you have to hit a ball with it. There are four bases, First, Second, Third and Home. Then the other team get gloves and they have to catch the ball in order to get the batting person out. I can teach you how to play if you like," I offered. Oh well, at least it's better than telling him I was dreaming about him.

"That sounds fun." He smiled and I nodded, "Yeah. It's too cold to play now so we'll have to wait for spring." He nodded and we went to the Great Hall to eat.

Right now at this moment I'm writing and eating supper. Scor is sick today. He was cursed by my brother, James, the stupid git. He actually just came over so I suppose I'll talk to him. Write in you later.

* * *

_Entry #8_  
_6:30 PM_

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IS A STUPID BASTARD!

Guess what the little git did? He came over to the SLYTHERIN dining table when I was eating and sat down. So I looked at him and asked, "What do you want?"

"Can't a guy come over to his baby sister and not want anything?" James asked innocently.

"Taylor is your baby sister, I'm the older sister," I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. "A normal guy can, Jamesey-Poo, but you can't," I said and James playfully hit my arm.

"I love you too, Lily-Lou," I rolled my eyes and he said in a serious tone, "Okay here's what I want," I laughed, "Tell mum and dad you don't want my invisible cloak."

I scoffed, "No way, I keep getting detention! What makes you think I'm going to just let you keep it when you had it since you were eleven?"  
James smirked, "Because if you don't I'm going to sell this to the Daily Prophet!" he passed me a piece of paper, on the front of it was a picture of Scor lifting me up the stairs to my dorm room from the other night when I fell asleep. He kissed my cheek when he put me down. The paper said.

_For the Daily Prophet_

_Scorpius Malfoy brings Lily Potter back to her bed, asleep, kisses her cheek, and then says "Good night Loony-Lil. I love you." The unconscious teen then mumbles in her sleep. Luckily for me, I have listened to Lily Potter mumble in her sleep many times before so I know exactly what she said. She said, "Oooh Scorpius, I love you so much..."_

I stopped reading there, the stupid bastard. "Milking it much?" I snapped.

"Yes, very much." He grinned.

"What really happened?" I asked, I knew he kissed my cheek because even James isn't that smart, he can't just make up a picture out of the blue, plus ever since that night he always kissed my cheek as a way of saying goodnight I guess.

"Nothing much, he just brought you up, kissed your cheek and said goodnight. Then you mumbled Scor. What were you dreaming about, sis?" James asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Baseball."

James smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure…" then his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, "Oh! Baseball… This will make my article even more interesting!" Damn, he caught on. Why did I say baseball?

"James, come on!" I whined and James just shook his head. "You know my deal Lily Luna Potter." But this time he struck my last nerve. I stood up, put you in my bag and shouted, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE THE MOST FUCKING SELFISH BASTARD THAT EVER WALKED ON THIS EARTH! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HEX YOU TO DEATH I WOULD GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I knew a lot of people heard me because I heard gasps, laughs, and "Go Lily"s. Also, Uncle Charlie looked very cross and Auntie Minnie was surprised.

James looked taken back but quickly shot back, "At least I'm not a stuck up slut who leads people on!"

I rolled my eyes. "And who do I lead on, Mr. Perfect Boy?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "You have one guy friend and I'm pretty sure you're straight. Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Don't, okay? Just don't. I'd rather have one friend that I could count on then have a bunch that just want to fuck you or fuck you up," I said in the harshest tone I could possible make and then I ran towards the door, tears coming to my eyes.

When I was about half way down the table I saw my older brother Albus get up from where he was sitting with his friends and our cousins and head for James. I stopped briefly, he went over to him, punched him in the face, and said, "She's your sister, James." And he started coming towards me, I started walking again and he caught up to me as the doors. "What did he do you upset you this time?" he asked, embracing me as we got outside the Great Hall door.

"N-Nothing," I said tears were coming down from my eyes now. How could James do this? What did I do to him?  
"Lily the whole room heard what you shouted at him. I know you wouldn't call your brother a bastard for no good reason," Albus said. We were now in a classroom near the Great Hall sitting on the back table.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked coming into the room and hugging me. "I kicked James in the balls for you, and there better be a good reason why…"  
"I asked Dad if I could have the cloak that James got. He said I could have it when we go home for Christmas, or when he comes here; they're not sure what they're doing yet. James got mad because he is a stupid, jealous git and didn't want to give it back. So he threatened me, saying that if I didn't back off he would send some bullshit story to the Daily Prophet." I said, my tears flowing from my eyes.

"It's going to be okay. I won't let the big butthead do anything like that," Al said and I smiled. "Are you sure you're related to him?" He laughed and gave me a hug.

"He's such a dick," Taylor said as she left with Albus to go back and eat. Albus scolded her on her language which just got him an eye roll, sometimes I forget that she's only twelve.

I went to the Hospital Wing to pay a visit to Scor. He was asleep so I started writing in you. So basically right now I'm sitting on the side of his bed writing in you. He looks so peaceful asleep, but I hope he wakes up soon.

* * *

_Entry #9_  
_1:30 AM_

I had the best night ever! Scor is awake, he woke up around 12 and at one I was found and told to go to bed and leave Scor to rest. Anyway here is how the night went.

Scor was talking in his sleep and it was so cute! I heard my name many times which was a bonus. When I was left alone with him I crawled up next to him on his bed and drifted off to sleep, and for once I didn't have any nightmares.

Here's where the awesome part comes in. When I woke up I was in his arms and he was rubbing my back softly humming the tune to "You Are My Sunshine". He was so warm and cuddly, I didn't want to move but I did and he just smiled, "Morning sunshine." He said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed and he smiled yet again, "Morning," I said timidly.

"You were talking in your sleep again," he said with his famous smirk. I blushed a little more, "Oh, did you pick out anything?" I asked slowly.  
"Only my name again," he said as he brushed my hair out of my face, watching me turn the reddest colour possible and burying my face into his chest. He chuckled and whispered, "You're insanely cute when you blush love."

I pouted, "Am not." causing him to laugh, "And you were talking in your sleep too."

"Oh? And what did I say?" he asked with a smile.

"My name," I smirked. Then he kissed me. HE. KISSED. ME. ON. THE. LIPS! I happily kissed him back. Then not long after Madam Pomfrey dragged me out, we didn't get to talk about what happened. But I don't really care. All I know is I will have a good night's sleep tonight.

* * *

_Monday, November 3rd 2020_  
_Entry 10_  
_12:02 AM_

Today was such a long day. Well actually it's yesterday now, isn't? Scor got out of the infirmary and we went on a date because it was a Hogsmeade weekend!

I woke up at 9 o'clock and couldn't get back to sleep. I had a really happy dream, in which Scor and I got married and had three kids. Weird how the mind works, he only kissed me.

I showered and got dressed, making my way down stairs and out the door to breakfast. Most of the kids in Fourth Year and above don't eat breakfast at weekends because they're too hung-over or tired. I guess that's a good thing about having your best friend in the infirmary - no crazy parties.  
I ate fast because I wanted to get to Scor. I knew we had to talk about last night. Was it a mistake? Was it the right thing to do? I think I ate maybe three pancakes and some strawberries, I'm not all that sure.

When I got to the infirmary he was asleep, like I thought he would be. Madam Pomfrey came over to me as soon as I sat next to his bed and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Lily, when he wakes up, I'm giving him another pain potion and then he can go," Madam Pomfrey said, my eyes opened wide, "But he needs to rest, or he'll be in here again before you can say Skelegro!"

I nodded, "I promise I will take care of him."

* * *

_Entry 11_  
_2:00 PM_

Dear Diary:

I've hit the jackpot!

So Scor decided to take me to The Three Broomsticks, which was awesome. We both had Butterbeers and split a few boxes of Bertie Bott's that we got from Honeydukes. And all and all it was a great date.

I can't believe how much has changed in the few months I've known Scor but I can't wait to see what else happens in the months to come.

This is a really weird way to end a diary, I suppose, but I don't think I'll be needing you again.

This is goodbye, and so long and all those cliché endings.

I may write again someday, but for right now, goodbye.

* * *

_Star-crossed lovers desperate to get home together. Two hearts beating as one. Romance. – The Hunger Games._

* * *

_Written For:_

_The Longest One-Shot competition: 8305 words._

_Monolopy Challenge: Minium of 2500 words; Word: Scales_

_The Favorite Era Boot Camp; Cat_

_Character Trait Boot Camp; charming!_

_Family Boot Camp; Potter-Weasley's; Blackmail_

_AU Diversity; Scorpius don't go to Hogwarts; Panic_

_Setting Boot Camp; Cat_

_Media Boot Camp; Promise_

_Riveraly Boot Camp; brother_

_Television Boot Camp; Prompt 44_

_Boot Quotes Boot Camp; Prompt 34_


End file.
